Extronos
Biology The Extronos were a race of rhinocerid humanoids employed as a mercenary police force. Appearence Extronos were two-metre high humanoids with a stocky build and rhinoceros-like heads. They had large lungs to help with breathing even in environments with low levels of oxygen. Their thick skins were capable of withstanding most forms of attacks and their ears were capable of selective hearing. Extronos had yellow blood. They had rather small brains; one Extrono brain was able to fit in a chest that could easily be held in the hand of a Headless Monk. Extronos wore heavy black armour, which was sealed to allow them to survive in hostile environments. Their knees, feet, wrists and torsos were heavily armoured and reinforced for both offensive and defensive purposes. Personality The Extronos were known for their strict obedience to the law and their brutal efforts in maintaining it. Crimes like physical assault of an Extrono incurred the death penalty, without chance for trial. The Doctor described them as logical, but stupid, and they seemed to favour methodical patterns of behaviour to a fault. Even on crucial missions, an Extrono would obey local traffic laws, "Authorized personnel only" and "Pay and Display" signs, follow mission procedure rigidly, and were required to get a form signed when commandeering transport. The Extronos were brutal and would executed for hitting an Extrono even though it would caused no damage. Though they did not laugh, Extronos would shake and make a laughter-like noise when amused. A favourite sport among the Extronos was Nukeball, but it was made illegal to play on various planets to avoid the destruction of the populations. Native Tounge The Extrono language was composed of many one-syllable words ending in a vowel, generally a long "o" sound but occasionally an "a". Each sentence was composed of several of these words strung together. Abilities The 'execution' punishment the Extronos were so fond of was delivered using a directed energy weapon with a red beam which could incinerate the target. The Extronos were trained to use all known forms of transport, albeit not very well in the case of Human cars. The Extronos had scanners which would tell the Extronos the species of the scanned being. However, the scanners could be fooled by previous close contact with another species. Metamorphic beings capable of altering their internal biology using assimilated biomatter could also deceive the scan. They also were known to use a thick marker pen to mark "catalogued" people - those who had been scanned and deemed not to be a suspect - on their right hand. The Extronos had translation devices which worked by analysing the recorded voice of a being. The translation was reciprocal. It also had a contact device that reached every Extrono helmet, allowing the Extrono Captain to give orders with a press of a button. History The Extronos were originally a warlike race, until they became mercenaries for various Galactic organizations, including the Shadow Proclamation. They came to be one of the universe's most trusted mercenary races. In 102 A.D., the Extronos were among the races who joined the Alliance. As the Alliance was made up of a number of time-active spieces, it is unknown what the Extronos' chronological status truely was. They came to Stonehenge when the Sixth Doctor was imprisioned in the Pandorium in order to save the universe from the Cracks, as the Alliance had concluded that the cracks would be caused by the destruction of his IDRIS. When the plan failed due to Daphne Downs, the Extronos were turned to dust and removed from the universe along with the rest of creation beyond the area of the Earth and its moon. They were returned when the Doctor managed to "reset" the universe with the Pandorium. The Extronos most likley returned to their proper place afterwards. In 204 A.D., the Extronos decided to imprision the Maymers and created the "City of the Maymers". It combined all of the science known to the Extronos and was capable of repairing itself. The City drained all the energy from the planet Exxilon. Extronos, including Captain Rokma, were used as soilders for the rogue Time Lords of the War Zones. When Prisoner Zero escaped his prison through a crack in space during 1999, the Extronos tried to follow it, but were unable to do so. A small group of Extronos were recruited by the Fifth Doctor to join his fight against the Third Master. The Extronos encountered the Ice Martians at some point during 2011. The Ice Lord who invaded Earth on Christmas Day had belts made of Extrono skin. In 2013, Captain Rokma of the 15th Extrono Guard crashed on Earth while transporting the prisoner Andravax. Andravax escaped, and Rokma (wounded in his pursuit) was forced to accept help from Excalibur-3. They were eventually able to track Andravax down and return him to custody. Rokma and his Extrono team later took Andravax to a prison planet in the Calysteral cluster. Later that year, the 10th Extrono Guard crashed on Earth while transporting the Third Master. After rejuvinating, the Fourth Master escaped, and the Extronos were forced to accept help from the Fifth Doctor. He was eventually able to track the Master down, but was forced to let him escape to stop the nanoforms the Master had sabotaged. In 2014, The Trickster used an Extrono to cause chaos on Earth. However, the Extrono insted helped Excalibur-3 control the violence. Also in 2014, 12 years after his escape, the Extronos were able to pinpoint Prisoner Zero to Earth. They threatened to incinerate the Earth unless Prisoner Zero gave itself up. Though the Sixth Doctor tried to attract their attention by activating alien technology, his sonic screwdriver burnt out before they noticed. Eventually, he created a computer virus/message and got Jeff Angelo and a team of geniuses to send the message worldwide. With the message being "0", the Extronos took notice and were able to track the virus to a mobile phone, which was held by the Doctor. When the Doctor and Bob Price trapped Prisoner Zero back in its own form, the Extronos were able to find and contain it. Though the Extronos attempted to leave at this point, the Doctor called them back for breaking Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation, threatening them, with his reputation, to leave Earth alone and banished them from the planet. When the Fifth Doctor and his companions came to the Shadow Proclamation in 2014 to investigate the stolen planets, the Extronos were working as security for the Shadow Architect and Captain Alonso Scoop. When a museum was made from the Doctor's memories in the Matrix on Gallifrey, it contained an Extrono. An Extrono was captured by Person Krulius and freed by the Fifth Doctor in 2015. In late 2016, two Extronos was hypnotised by Person Krulius as part of his army of alien slaves led by him to attack London. Zeke Jones used a detention force bubble to trap the Extronos. When Taskforce X defeated the other aliens, the Extrons regrouped with the army and Krulius ordered them to retreat. In 5000000023, following the descovery in the Sisters of Plenitude crimes, the Extronos were sent to arrest them. Alternate Timeline(s) . Appearences ﻿ Time and Space: Series 1 *"The Alliance" (Mentioned only) *"Love and War" Time and Space: Series 2 *"Born Again on Christmas" (Mentioned only) *"The New Doctor" (Mentioned only) *"The Battle of Two Time Lords" Excalibur: Series 1 *"The Nightmare Reigns" Time and Space: Series 3 *"A Trial During Christmas" (flashback) *"Prisoner of the Extronos" Excalibur: Series 2 *"The Enemy of My Enemy" (Mentioned only) *"Truth" (Mentioned only) *"Leader of the Pack" Time and Space: Series 4 *"A Christmas Memory" *"Defending the Earth" Time and Space: Series 5 *"Monster Files" Time and Space: Series 6 *"The Sixth Day of Christmas" *"The Pandorium Opens" *"Saving the Universe" (After-Images only; Briefly spotted during the Sixth Doctor's temporal shift) Taskforce X: Series 1 *"Reappearing of the Last Breath" (775 cameo) *"Hope" *"Pollution in the Thames" (775 cameo) Trivia *. Category:Supporting Characters in T&S Category:Supporting Characters in Excalibur Category:The Alliance Category:Enemies of the Sixth Doctor Category:Enemies of the Taskforce X